lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Druchii Empire
The Druchii Empire is the Empire of the Dark Elves located in the Hudson Bay area of Nord America where it is centered from its capital of Naggarond. Populated by the Dark Elves, the Empire of Druchii is one of the largest concentrations of followers of Slanaash in the entire world. Ruled with an iron fist by the Emperor of Druchii Malekith the Empire is a major thorn in the side of any kingdom, settlement, or people who happen to live near the coast. As well as constant raiding and slaving the Druchii launch massive invasions of Ulthuan which is a major reason for the decline in the High Elves. Founded following the Elven Civil War the Druchii Empire has grown constantly, but is dealing with a near constant attack from the barbarians along the borders of the Empire. The Empire of Druchii is dominated by the Dark Elves or "Druchii" of whom constitute the majority of the population of the cities, but outside of the cities the land is dominated by three major groups in the form of the Atlantians in eastern Druchii, the Iriquois in the western lands, and the Kurgan in the northern lands. The humans slaves have a significantly larger population then the Dark Elves and thus it is only the harsh wip that keeps them under control, but even with this the Dark Elves are constantly forced to fight against rebellions from their slave force. Alongside these forces is a large population of Orcs, and Goblins of whom dominate much of the overall territory of the Empire of Druchii but their scattered and leadership nature means despite their large population they are not a serious threat. The Empire of Druchii worships after the Temple of Khaine of whom is one of the members of the Elven Pantheon, but has been supplemented in reality by worship of Slanaash of whom they are truly worshipping under a different name. The Cult of Slanaash is the second most powerful religious group in the Empire of Druchii but is more a sect of the overall religion since Khaine is Slanaash anyway. Ruled with an iron fist by the Emperor of Druchii Malekith the Empire is a massive dictatorship where the slightest resistence to the rule of Malekith will get someone executed. Underneath the power of Malekith lies his right hand in the form of his mother and rumoured consort, Queen Morathi. It has been argued, however, that the Dark Elves are in truth a Machiavellian society, with one man at the top and several powerful underlings in competition with each other, all vying for power but simultaneously preventing others from getting it. Malekith allows this to continue because it keeps all sects strong by culling the weak, but also keeps them under his complete control. Below them are the rulers of the cities, the Drachau, aided by the Vaulkhar, commanders of the city-armies. A fringe benefit of these positions is that their lifes belong to Malekith; only he may order their execution and he will punish those who killed his lieutenants. Druchii stretches across much of northern Nord America but its discovery and control over the under ocean is one of the most silent and powerful segments of the Empire of Druchii. Bordering the Realm of Forostar to the south, and the Iriquois Empire to the west they are constantly under threat from the Natives who are very much pitted against the ruthless behavior of the Dark Elves. This threat has also increased as the Chaos worshipping Kurgan from the north have become increasingly strong and launch massive invasions all across their empire without pause or many times without being stopped. The continent was originally inhabited by primitive fur-clad humans known as the Kurgans who fought with Greenskins and Hung in the north. When the Dark Elves arrived they exterminated or enslaved most of these, though the Northmen fled to the Chaos Wastes and would continue to harass them until the construction of the Watchtowers. The Empire of Druchii was first founded by Malekith before he begin his plot to take control of Ulthuan and during this brief period was known as the province of Aleneanit and he named his cousin to its lordship. Following the Elven Civil War he came here in force and made it the center of the Empire of Druchii but still dreamed of taking control of Ulthuan. History Early History The continent was originally inhabited by primitive fur-clad humans known as the Kurgans who fought with Greenskins and Hung in the north. When the Dark Elves arrived they exterminated or enslaved most of these, though the Northmen fled to the Chaos Wastes and would continue to harass them until the construction of the Watchtowers. Founding The Empire of Druchii was first founded by Malekith before he begin his plot to take control of Ulthuan and during this brief period was known as the province of Aleneanit and he named his cousin to its lordship. Following the Elven Civil War he came here in force and made it the center of the Empire of Druchii but still dreamed of taking control of Ulthuan. Third Elven Civil War Main Article : Third Elven Civil War Second Atmer Invasion of Nord America Following the assassination of Aethis Finarfin, and the subsequent defeat of the Second Cult of Pleasure rebellion on Ulthuan by the new Pheonix King Morvael Haleth the forces of the Atmer Empire would launch a massive invasion of the Druchii in Nord America targeting Clar Karond for destruction. Invasion of Ulthuan Following the Atmer defeat the forces of the Druchii led by Malekith launch a massive invasion of Ulthuan which leads to the fall of much of northern Ulthuan, until the appointment of Menethus Aestarion led to the several disastrous defeats for the Druchii. So costly was this war that before the final Battle of Anlec the emotionally devastated Phoenix King Morvael Haleth committed suicide believing the High Elves would lose the battle, but despite this they won victory driving the Druchii from Ulthuan. First Lethan-Iroquois-Cree War with Druchii Skah'Siox would travel to the capital of the Iroquois Empire with his father, sister, and wife where they would volunteer him and his sister to join a large force of the empire in assisting the forces of the Twi'Lek of whom were attacking the Dark Elves. Skah'Siox traveled with his sister away from the main forces on the insistence of the Iroquois General and would go to the Numenorian city of Ondosto where he would take a boat to the Twi'Lek capital. Moving with the Twi'Lek forces he would be placed in command of the Sioux forces after the drowing of the Iroquois commander with him and thus gained his first command leading the thousand mixed Iroquois troops into the coming conflict. Geography The land of the Dark Elves , Nord America , is a cold and windy land with regular snow. The stormy, fridgid seas crash against the rocky shores of the Hudson Bay and the Atlantic Ocean in the north-east of the continent, and that area is also filled with towering pine forests resistant to the cold, and exposed rocky outcrops such as the Granite Hills. The Blackspine Mountains are a huge series of cold, rocky and largely unforested mountains running down the west coast of Nord America and well inland as well. The mountains join with the Iron Mountains and the Ironfrost Glacier at the north and end where the land bridge to South Amerida begins in the south. The Blackspine mountains are snow tipped in the north and are famous for their violent electrical storms. In the south the mountains become volcanic. The mountains are inhabited by fearsome creatures such as Harpies and Manticores. There exists a giant gaping rift torn by natural forces in the mountains, this huge canyon which continues down into nothingness is known as the Pits of Zardok. To the west of the Blackspine Mountains the land becomes flat and barren and dry with a red-orange tint to the soil, deserts such as the Plain of Dogs and the Ironsand Desert in the south, and the Plain of Spiders and the Red Desert in the north. A sea inlet called the Witch Sea travels far inland and is where the Witch Gate exits the Underworld Sea. a vast array of isles, broken from the mainland in ancient times are called the Broken Lands and they guard the west coast of Naggaroth from the currents of the Far Sea, these include the Rumblings Isles, the Sulpheret Islands in the south and the Isle of Great Beasts. The small strip of sea between the Broken Lands and the coast is called the Boiling Sea. On the continent's east coast, south of the lands inhabited by the Dark Elves lies Vaul's Anvil on the edge of the Doom Glades, an extensive series of fog-shrouded marshes which run from the Blackspine Mountains to the sea at the Bleak Coast, forcing travellers to go through them. The Forests of Arnheim, non-pine forests, lie south of here and continue all the way south along the coast of the Straits of Fear, a narrow strip of fertile land between the Blackspine Mountains and the sea. Goverment Ruled with an iron fist by the Emperor of Druchii Malekith the Empire is a massive dictatorship where the slightest resistence to the rule of Malekith will get someone executed. Underneath the power of Malekith lies his right hand in the form of his mother and rumoured consort, Queen Morathi. It has been argued, however, that the Dark Elves are in truth a Machiavellian society, with one man at the top and several powerful underlings in competition with each other, all vying for power but simultaneously preventing others from getting it. Malekith allows this to continue because it keeps all sects strong by culling the weak, but also keeps them under his complete control. Below them are the rulers of the cities, the Drachau, aided by the Vaulkhar, commanders of the city-armies. A fringe benefit of these positions is that their lifes belong to Malekith; only he may order their execution and he will punish those who killed his lieutenants. ' ' The Witch King See Also : Malekith Malekith the Witch King is the leader of the Dark Elves, who are a break away faction of High Elves who now reside in Nord America. Malekith was born the son of the Pheonix King, but in his soul was the trappings of a very self centered and greedy man. These attributes would lie dormant for generations as he sought fame in an effort to gain the Pheonix King upon the death of his father. When his father did die he was passed over, and this culminated in him leading a large portion of the High Elves in a rebellion and there in turning these Elves into Dark Elves. Following the war he fled with his followers to Nord America where he continues to plan ways to get the Pheonix Crown for himself. Drachau Each city is lorded over by a Drachau (meaning "Hand of Night"), chosen by Malekith. Beneath the Drachau is a Vaulkhar, who is the leader of the Drachau's army. Most cities have one Vaulkhar, although Clar Karond has three due to it being the home of the Druchii fleet. Vaulkhar translates as "Maker of the Chains", referring to the Vaulkhar's right to enslave prisoners of war if he wishes. Druchii Houses Under each Drachau are the highborn houses. These may be from old noble families, hailing as far back as old Nagarythe, or those that have earned favour and wealth over the years since the Sundering. Beneath the highborn houses, are the nobles; Druchii that have elevated themselves from mere civilians through skills in warfare, wealth, or some other deed. Each year at the festival of Hanil Khar, (meaning "The bearing of chains), the highborns and nobles make an offering to the Drachau and restate their loyalty. Hanil Khar marks end of raiding season and start of winter, and so depending on the success of the raids that year, nobles earn or fall from favour based upon their tribute made. House Daerleth See Also : House Daerleth As with all the Great Houses, Daerleth traces its history to a hero from the Age of the Defender, in this case Daerleth of the Waves. Along with most of the records from that time, the early history of the house is sparse and fragmented, so there is very little remaining documented knowledge of the life and times of the original explorer Daerleth. All that is really known is that he and his partner, the Lady Farriel Windbourne, mother to House Daerleth, were explorers and travelled with Malekith as he roamed the world to rid it of the taint of Chaos during the reign of the Traitor King. It is thought that the two died in the colonies trying to rescue members of their family from Dwarf aggression. Culture Slavery Dark Elves have one major source of income: slave labour. Dark Elves raid all other lands, particularly Ulthuan, home of their enemies the High Elves. They take food and treasure, but the main purpose of their raids is to obtain slaves. Slaves play an important part in Druchii society, as they perform the menial chores that an enterprising Druchii deigns to be below him. Slaves also make up the bulk of the ritual sacrifices to the god Khaine. Dark Elves do not value their slaves' lives, and often kill one or two to show the other slaves their brutality. Slave revolts are rare, harshly suppressed, and due to the brutality of the Dark Elves, usually only the "new stock" have the will to participate in any revolt. The only "successful" revolts usually occur at sea, aboard either the slave ships or the Black Arks. In the former case, the surviving slaves tend to sail the captured ship to their freedom. In the latter case, the slave revolt is usually focused on stealing ships and escaping rather than taking over the Black Ark. Points of Interest Druchii has several cities and features, due to the desolate nature of the surrounding landscape, Dark Elf populations are very concentrated in these areas: Naggarond, the Tower of Chill Naggarond is the most mighty of all the cities of Naggaroth and is the seat of the Witch King. Its black stone walls rise a hundred feet from the ground and set within them are four vast gateways with doors of iron fifty feet high. Within the city's walls, and at its pinnacle stands the tower of the Witch King. From his tall tower the Witch King rules his domain with a will of iron. It rises high above the rest of the city, for it is a great and impregnable fortress in its own right. The Black Guard are based in Naggarond. Har Ganeth, City of Khaine and Executioners. Har Ganeth is ruled by Hellebron and home to the Temple of Khaine which trains the Witch Elves and (in WAR) the Disciples of Khaine. Har Ganeth is the city of the Executioners, who also serve as an elite unit of the Dark Elf armies, though are not playable in WAR. The very name of Har Ganeth is cursed with evil. In Ulthuan none will even speak of the city which they call only the cursed place. Ghrond, the North Tower Ghrond is ruled by the Dark Convent. Ghrond is the city of the Dark Convent it is here that Sorceress are trained but male wizards are not allowed (see the Career Overview for why). Ghrond lies in the bitterly cold north of the Witch King's domain. In shape it is like the great city of Naggarond, yet in size it is far smaller, it's single massive tower, grim, black, and slender like a spear, rises from its mountain spur. It's is here that Malekiths Sorceresses spy on the world. Clar Karond, the Tower of Doom Clar Karond is the strongest Naval City of the Dark Elves, where the raiding ships are built. The city is vast and sprawling, and all around it is surrounded by forests of towering pines, black trees that cloak the ground beneath, leaving the forests of shadows. Chained slave gangs work the forests, cutting and dragging the massive timbers into Clar Karond (the tower of Doom as it is known in the language of Men) to construct the Witch King's mighty fleet. Karond Kar, the Tower of Despair Karond Kar is the great Dark Elf depot of slavery. It is here that hundreds of thousands of slaves are brought by slave ships every year from across the world ; Men, High Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, and more brought here to serve the Witch King. From the docks the slaves are driven in chains amidst the jeering crowds. As the slave masters beat them forward many stumble on the steep rock and are trampled to death by the chained feet of those who follow. At this sight the crowds laugh and cry with pleasure, as this sorry spectacle is considered great entertainment. The wailing spirits of dead slaves are said to haunt the whole city. Many of the slaves are sacrificed upon the altars of Khaine, while others are sent north and south to labor in the mines, quarries, and shipyards that support the Witch King's war machines. The City is located in sea of chill on a small island with Karond Kar as it's single city so for a slave there is no way out. The Beastmasters from Karond Kar and there mighty hydras and manticores are from this city. When a Druchii child shows aptitude for taming beasts he is sent to the Tower of Despair to study under the masters that dwell there. Hag Graef, the Dark Crag Hag Graef is, of all the cities of the Dark Elves, feared the most. No captive has ever escaped from this place. The city lies at the bottom of a cold, dark valley and is completely surrounded by mountains of bare black rock, no sunlight reaches the city and it is shrouded in gloom and shadow. Here are the mines and quarries from where the Witch King takes iron and stone to arm his warriors and build his fortresses. Thousands of slaves labour in his service. It is here, during their excavations, that the Dark Elves discovered the great subterranean lake they call the Underworld Sea. The Watchtowers Across the Northlands the Witch King has built many watch towers upon the borders of the Realm of Chaos, where the Chaos gods watch and listen, gathering their armies for the time when chaos shall inherit the whole world. So, the Dark Elves watch as well. The towers where made after the siege of grond. The Towers guard against the warbands that would destroy their lands, and armies wait for the invasion of Chaos, safe behind their stone walls in the bitter cold of the north. Demographics Ethnicity The Empire of Druchii is dominated by the Dark Elves or "Druchii" of whom constitute the majority of the population of the cities, but outside of the cities the land is dominated by three major groups in the form of the Atlantians in eastern Druchii, the Iriquois in the western lands, and the Kurgan in the northern lands. The humans slaves have a significantly larger population then the Dark Elves and thus it is only the harsh wip that keeps them under control, but even with this the Dark Elves are constantly forced to fight against rebellions from their slave force. Alongside these forces is a large population of Orcs, and Goblins of whom dominate much of the overall territory of the Empire of Druchii but their scattered and leadership nature means despite their large population they are not a serious threat. Religion The Empire of Druchii worships after the Temple of Khaine of whom is one of the members of the Elven Pantheon, but has been supplemented in reality by worship of Slanaash of whom they are truly worshipping under a different name. The Cult of Slanaash is the second most powerful religious group in the Empire of Druchii but is more a sect of the overall religion since Khaine is Slanaash anyway. Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Nord America Category:Kingdoms of Nord America